Showers
by CharlieMistry
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth argue for the case of Showers over Baths. As this is a really silly really slashy fic, you can guess what happens. SLASH WARNING!


_As is hopefully obvious, this is not supposed to be serious. At all.  
__Also, I wish I didn't find it so funny that the title rhymes with that of my last fic! :P_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Phoenix Wright or Miles Edgeworth. I do however own the full game series as of this morning though. Boo ya!_

'Objection!!'

'What on earth are you objecting to, Phoenix?' Miles Edgeworth growled.

'I can't believe you don't like showers,' Phoenix Wright sniggered.

With a sigh, Edgeworth turned his back on his "friend" and started fiddling with a court record he'd been working on for tomorrows case. ' I just prefer baths, Wright.'

'Phh, that's pretty gay if you ask me.'

'Well, I didn't ask you,' Miles huffed, 'And like you can talk.'

'Just because I complimented your arse,' he replied with a look of faux-innocence.

'And invited me to your apartment, got me slightly tipsy then started a conversation about bathing.'

'You can't be tipsy already!' Phoenix snorted, 'You've only had two drinks!'

'Yet, I still get the idea that you're trying to seduce me.'

'Who said I was trying to seduce you, Mr Edgeworth?'

'If you're not, then what are you doing?' he glared.

'I've decided that it's my turn to play prosectuor,' he smiled.

'What?'

Phoenix laughed heartily.

'Phoenix, you're a disturbing man at times,' Edgeworth hissed.

'It's time to give my evidence so that you can pass your verdict!' Phoenix announced.

Miles simply looked at Phoenix. Though, it occurred to Phoenix that the look was saying "What the fuck are you on about?"

'Our defendant, the shower, is awaiting aquittal!' he smiled broadly, pushing his face right up close to Edgeworth's.

Edgeworth folded his arms and stared into Phoenix's eyes, still glaring.

Phoenix presented his first piece of evidence. A passionate kiss on the lips. He strengthened his case by slipping his tongue into the prosecutor's mouth.

'And there we go again, Wright...' Edgeworth breathed heavily.

'What?' Phoenix sneered.

'Bluffing your way through the case!' he sniggered.

'Bluffing?!' he barked, 'Come to the bathroom and I'll show you that I'm not bluffing!'

'Go on. Give me some hard evidence...'

Phoenix grabbed Miles by the lapels of his shirt and led him to the bathroom.

Stood in front of the shower, he threw his jacket to the floor.

'Phoenix...' Edgeworth gasped.

Phoenix stepped back into the shower and lent against the tiles.

'Unzip my trousers, prosecutor and analyse the evidence.'

Slowly, Edgeworth strode towards the cocky defense attourney and knelt down before him. Even just unzipping his trousers, he could feel Phoenix's case getting stronger.

'This doesn't enter the courtroom, does it?' he asked before going any further.

'Oh, it'll enter wherever you want!'

Edgeworth sighed, sneered and pulled down Phoenix's trousers and boxers in one swift motion.

'Fuck, go on...' Phoenix panted as the case grew ever tenser.

Edgeworth breathed in then let out his tongue to lick the hard-on before him.

'Come on...' Phoenix gasped, with a slight gyration of his hip, indicating his increasing desperation.

Sensing his need, Edgeworth plunged forward and sucked at his cock, with such force that he almost choked himself.

Phoenix writhed and stroked at Edgeworth's soft hair... as the sucking got harder, however, his strokes turned to pulls.

'Oh... fuck!' he winced with pleasure.

Edgeworth glanced up at Phoenix's face and relished in the fact that it was him who was distorting it like that. This made him work harder, causing Phoenix to convulse backwards into the taps on the wall, setting off the shower.

'Verdict!!' he screamed as he came.

Almost cruelly, perhaps nervously, Edgeworth removed his mouth from it's activity and spat into the sinkhole.

'That was some very hard evidence, Mr Wright, but you have yet to prove the merit of showers!' he sniggered, standing up and leaning on the shower door.

'Oh?' Phoenix replied, in either a tired or casual fashion.

In an instant, Phoenix had placed his hand down his prosectuor's brief's and grabbed hold of the cock within.

'Ah!' Edgeworth gasped with a combination of shock and pleasure. Even as he was being pleasured so, he couldn't help notice how the shower had caused Phoenix's shirt to go seethrough, exposing his toned chest.

'How's this for evidence?' Phoenix sneered, shaking harder down there while pouncing in for another passionate kiss.

As soon as he finished coming, all Edgeworth could say was 'Prosecution rests.'

It was fair to say that Phoenix had cleared the shower of all charges. Or perhaps in this case, maybe not.


End file.
